Signal integrity in high-speed applications is dependent on both the underlying device performance and electronic packaging methods. For high-speed optical transceivers, it is valuable to minimize the radio frequency (RF) loss due to packaging. The maturity of chip-on-board (COB) packaging technology using wire bonding makes it a cost beneficial option for the mass production of high-speed optical transceivers. However, wire bonding introduces parasitic inductance associated with the length of the bond wires that limits the scalability of the system for higher data throughput.